


Magneto Out

by Sophia_Bee, zandrov



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Humor, M/M, Mutant Boyfriends, Ridiculous, Satire, Thinking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrov/pseuds/zandrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>查尔斯决定开一个咖啡馆。埃里克觉得这个想法很蠢，但是他喜欢自己可以得到免费拿铁这一点。这个故事中还出现了坦克。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magneto Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magneto Out (aka, you did renew the insurance, didn't you darling?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821157) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



> 这个故事源自于我对coffee shop AU深深的憎恨。所以我决定在这个故事中轰掉一间咖啡馆，最后会有坦克入侵咖啡馆的场景。另外我还加入了一些对hurt/comfort的嘲讽（抱歉）。这里还包含我最爱的Cherik脑内场景，那将是Terrible!Erik，以及完全没有意识到自己也是个磨人小妖精的Suffering!Charles。这是个荒谬的故事。（Coffee shop AU和hurt/comfort都是slash经典老梗——译者注）
> 
> 译注：  
> 依然是Sophia_Bee，全程高能，大概没有把所有meta翻到位，翻译有问题的话请务必大力鞭笞po主。作者是边打自己脸边写的，译者也是边打自己脸边译的，总之就是酸爽的打脸，不要来找po主拼三观。

当查尔斯向埃里克提出这个想法时，埃里克挥手并声称这是他听过最愚蠢的主意。于是查尔斯告诉他这个手势让他显得更怪了点。这激怒了埃里克，而且这一点也无异于他“磁力大王”的威名——之前几个晚上埃里克一直坚持要查尔斯在床上叫他这个。  
  
“这会提高我们的曝光率。”查尔斯皱着眉头说。  
  
“你已经在大学教课了。”埃里克回答道。  
  
“是的……”  
  
“并且你在媒体上出现的已经足够多，有些人开始说你有点像个电视婊。”  
  
“评价错误，”查尔斯义愤填膺地说，“曝光率是我们争取权利的一种渠道，而且你在乎我们的权利，对吧？”  
  
埃里克叹了口气。查尔斯痛恨他翻眼睛的那种方式。“毁灭人类是我们争取权利的唯一方式，查尔斯。只要人类消失了，这个世界上就不再有什么能打压我们。  
  
“埃里克！总会有那些压迫……哦，我们为什么又他妈的讨论上了这个？”  
  
埃里克微笑起来。他笑起来像个捕猎者，查尔斯有点紧张。  
  
“所以查尔斯，”埃里克用轻蔑的口气说，“现在你觉得一个招摇的咖啡馆能带来你长久以来期许的和平？”  
  
查尔斯翻了翻他的眼睛，又来了。伟大的万磁王的演说。盘踞着早饭时间。一定要这样结束掉每个早晨吗？查尔斯咬了一口他的吐司，然后用他能做到的最好的方式瞪着埃里克。  
  
“我真讨厌你说教的口气，埃里克。上回你决定痛击斯崔克的时候是不是也用过‘你长久以来期许的和平’？”  
  
“我不知道……也许吧……”于是这一回轮到埃里克义愤填膺了，他脸红了一些，“也许，但是——天杀的，这个重要吗查尔斯？”  
  
“这会是个公益咖啡馆。”查尔斯无视埃里克的问题说道，“孩子们可以都在这里工作。亚历克斯在收银台，阿尔曼多收拾桌子……”  
  
“安琪儿来跳大腿舞？”  
  
“埃里克！”查尔斯被他的吐司噎住了。  
  
“我能喝到免费拿铁吗？”埃里克抬起一边眉毛。查尔斯微笑起来，因为他知道埃里克几乎要被说服了。  
  
“史上最佳男友可以得到免费咖啡。”查尔斯说。  
  
“很好。”埃里克看上去满意了。  
  
“真可惜我还没找到他……”查尔斯笑着避开向他飞来的金属勺子。  
  
六个月之后装修已经完成，整个咖啡馆都符合残障人士使用标准，方便查尔斯转来转去地运作咖啡机。他发现他真的很享受给人们制作咖啡并和他们交谈，而他不那么享受的是他的男朋友坐在其中一张桌子旁，表面上看起来像是在读查尔斯放在他周围的报纸，实际上则是在干扰咖啡机的运行，同时持续地无视查尔斯投来的瞪视。并且更糟糕的是，他正穿着那件天杀的披风。  
  
 _为什么是披风？_ 查尔斯把这个想法发送去了埃里克的脑海里。  
  
 _我昨晚穿的时候你明明喜欢它。_ 埃里克想了回去，这让查尔斯脸红起来，接着短暂地谴责埃里克提到这个。  
  
 _埃里克！我没法工作了。_ 当埃里克干扰他加热牛奶时，查尔斯把这个想法发送了过去。 _而且我烫伤了我自己。_  
  
查尔斯立刻因为自己的缺乏远见而畏缩了一下，因为在听到查尔斯烫伤了自己的一瞬间，埃里克就冲到了柜台旁，他抓起了查尔斯的手，另一只手攥着一个熟悉的创可贴。  
  
“我的老天，你是一直把这东西塞在你那可怕的披风里吗？”  
  
“你昨晚很喜欢的这个？”埃里克得意地提醒查尔斯，接着他看向查尔斯的手，眉毛因为担心而紧皱起来。查尔斯知道自己什么也做不了，只能顺着埃里克的意思来。因为过去的经验表明，受伤时抵抗埃里克的护理会带来灾难性的后果。“让我看看，亲爱的。哦不。你应该现在就回家去在沙发上歇息然后我会给你泡一些甘菊茶而且我一星期都不会让你走动。我可怜的查尔斯。”  
  
“这只是个小烫伤，埃里克，”查尔斯叹了一口气，“这每天都会有个一百次……”  
  
说出口的那一瞬间查尔斯就后悔了。  
  
“上帝啊，查尔斯。这份工作会要了你的命！我一开始就不应该允许你做这个。”  
  
“埃里克。亲爱的。我真的挺好。”查尔斯声音冷静地说。他知道错误的措辞会导致埃里克把自己从柜台后面捞出来然后漂浮在空中带走，上一次这种事情发生的时候，学生们念叨了它起码两个月。  
  
“听着Magnet。”查尔斯趁着埃里克仔细检查自己的手的时候说。  
  
“Magneto.”埃里克小声说。查尔斯笑了起来。他的男友正因检查自己的手骨是否有断裂的迹象而分心。  
  
“Magnet-o.”查尔斯微笑着说。  
  
“Magneet-O.”埃里克纠正道，抬起头来盯着查尔斯，“查尔斯，你真的集中注意力了吗？Magneet-O。”  
  
“好吧。Magneto。你吓坏客人了。你为什么不回家喂喂狗，或者去轰掉一座政府大楼或者别的什么？并且如果你要说‘万磁王出动’的话我会取消掉今晚的睡前活动……”  
  
查尔斯花了大概半秒才意识到埃里克因为自己的话而变得满脸通红，查尔斯强烈怀疑那句话和喂狗还有取消性爱没有半点关系，当然不管怎么说查尔斯从没成功贯彻过后面这一条。埃里克把眼神从查尔斯身上移开了，他有点走神，并且看上去很紧张。  
  
“唔，埃里克？”查尔斯的声音低沉，充满警告的意味，“关于轰掉大楼的那一部分。那是个玩笑。”  
  
“是的查尔斯，”埃里克说，他的视线又回到了查尔斯身上，然后用足以使查尔斯紧张起来的那种方式微笑起来，“一个玩笑。”  
  
“而且这不是你已经做完或者计划要做的事，对吧？”  
  
“唔……你得先定义什么是计划……我也不知道你能不能说这是完全计划好的……”  
  
 **“埃里克？”**  
  
“这地方上过保险了，对吧？”埃里克紧张地环顾四周，“虽然那些嬉皮士涂过的墙砖有可能会让……”  
  
 **“埃里克！”** 查尔斯用足了力气说，“你干了什么？”  
  
“呃，万磁王出动？”埃里克小心地说，“那我就从后门走吧，这样可以避开对面楼上的狙击手。”  
  
查尔斯确定此时此刻自己的脸已经气红了。  
  
“哦不，你这个混蛋，你哪也不会去。”查尔斯说道，接着他转过身去看着收银台旁的亚历克斯。“亚历克斯，你和阿尔曼多，你们把顾客疏散走。咖啡馆关门了，因为感谢埃里克我们就要被袭击了。我不会让任何人的安全受到威胁……”  
  
“他们只是人类，”埃里克小声地说，这句话为他自己赢得了一个瞪视，“现在，你确实说过这地方有保险……”  
  
“我不是个彻头彻尾的傻子，埃里克，”查尔斯气急败坏地说，“除了一直忍受你到现在这一点。当然我上过保险。”  
  
“你明明知道你为什么一直忍受我。”埃里克不怀好意地看了一眼他。查尔斯翻了翻眼睛。  
  
“不是所有事都跟性有关，埃里克。有的时候那关于人性里好的那一面。”  
  
“还有性。”埃里克说，“更多的性爱实际上会对人类有所助益。”  
  
“老天啊，我不想跟你说话了。现在，我还有多长时间？”  
  
“唔，”埃里克说，他看上去正在沉思，“我们大概是在10:07向财政部开的火。”  
  
“我们？我的上帝，请别告诉我你把别的什么人拉进了这个愚蠢的非法活动里。”  
  
“魔形女。”埃里克说，接着用一只手捂住嘴巴，“哦，哎呀。她告诉我别跟你说。”  
  
“瑞雯？！你是我妹妹身边最坏的影响。”  
  
“所以，回到那个还有多长时间的话题，”埃里克无视查尔斯沉思道，“我确实在一面没被轰倒的墙上刻了‘万磁王到此一游’，所以他们大概不会过太久就能知道是我干的。我的意思是，我可能高估了斯崔克的办事能力，但那真的挺明显的。接下来他们会集结狙击手然后准备好坦克，所以我猜……”  
  
埃里克看了看他的手表，然后看向了查尔斯。他抱歉地笑了。  
  
“哦天。对不起，亲爱的。”  
  
“你为什么道歉埃里克？”查尔斯倒吸了一口气，“为什么道……”  
  
“我爱你，查尔斯。你知道这个，对吧？”埃里克惭愧地笑了笑，“然后，呃，你的保费就快要增值了。”  
  
埃里克露出牙齿笑了起来。查尔斯的嘴巴张开又合上。就在同时外面传来一声巨响，一面临街的砖墙开始振动起来，接下来又是另一声，紧接着那面墙开始被缓慢地向里挤碎，查尔斯看见坦克炮管探进了他的咖啡馆。  
  
“我向上帝发誓埃里克，”查尔斯在巨响中大吼道，“我 **不会** 去监狱里拜访你的。 **没有** 夫妻探视。 **别想了。** 从现在开始就只有你和你的手……”  
  
“但是……”  
  
“ **不** 埃里克。 **没** 得商量。 **不可能。** ”  
  
“但是你就不能，就是，你知道……解决掉这个吗？”埃里克问道，“让他们以为这是什么电脑程序出错或者是一次对威彻斯特郡的误攻？”  
  
“真的吗？”查尔斯目瞪口呆，“这就是你的解决办法。让你的男朋友给那些你刚轰了他们大楼的人洗脑。”  
  
“是的？”埃里克试探地说，像是他觉得这不仅是个绝妙的主意，更是唯一一个可行的办法。查尔斯叹了口气。他大概是对的。天杀的。查尔斯把手指放上了太阳穴，接着他发现埃里克又笑了起来，告诉他这是个“幼稚的手势”。查尔斯警告埃里克这绝不是批评他努力形成的标志性动作的好时机，然后紧紧闭起眼睛，开始一个接一个地植入想法，让那些人——那些正用天杀的坦克袭击一间位于威彻斯特的小咖啡馆的人——转个弯回家，这儿没什么可看的了。坦克撤离地很快，查尔斯从前窗看到一个男人从对面屋顶上站起来开始拆卸狙击枪。  
  
“你真是太棒了。”埃里克用充满敬意的眼神看着查尔斯。  
  
“操你埃里克。”  
  
“我的意思是，一个拥有你这样的力量的男人不应该把他的时间浪费在咖啡馆的柜台后面，你该去改变世界。”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。  
  
“我们以前讨论过这个了。我不会去给总统洗脑。或者联合国。或者苏联总统。一个都不会。”  
  
“巴布亚新几内亚的总理也不行吗？”埃里克问道，“当然整体来看的话当然会有一些微不足道的影响……”  
  
“不！”查尔斯说，“现在在我给保险公司打电话的时候回家。我觉得你现在欠我一顿晚饭了，兰谢尔。”  
  
“还有一个口交？”  
  
“哦见鬼的，比那个要多得多。”查尔斯说，“但我不会叫你磁力大王并且今晚你不能在床上穿那个披风。”  
  
“成交。”埃里克微笑。  
  
“而且你最好不要……”  
  
“不要什么，查尔斯？”埃里克无辜地眨着眼睛，他开始抬起手臂，披风的下摆开始在他脚边翻滚。  
  
“你知道我不喜欢你……”  
  
“你不喜欢我什么？”埃里克开始从地面上升起来，他带着一种嘲讽般的天真口气问道。  
  
“你要是敢把你自己飘起来……”查尔斯说，然后在他的男朋友真的飘上了半空的时候摇起头来。埃里克一直盯着查尔斯的表情，脸上是灿烂无比的微笑。“哦，见鬼，我为什么还想着试试？但你最好别说那个……你要是敢说那个……  
  
埃里克笑的更开心了，如果那还可能的话。他就要说了。查尔斯已经不可能阻止他了，查尔斯因为这个想法而畏缩了一下。  
  
 **“万磁王出动！”**  
  
  


——完——

  
  
  
译注：  
  
 **Conjugal visit/夫妻探视：** A conjugal visit is a scheduled period in which an inmate of a prison or jail is permitted to spend several hours or days in private with a visitor, usually his/her legal spouse. The parties may engage in sexual intercourse. /是说每隔一段规定的时间，服刑人员被允许和访客度过几小时或几天的私人时间，通常这位访客会是他的法定伴侣。其间双方可以进行性交。（来自wikipedia）  
  
(￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮(￣▽￣///)


End file.
